In co-pending application Ser. No. 899,533, filed Aug. 22, 1986 there is disclosed an electronic access card which can be utilized in connection with a lock box of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,780. However, the electronic access card disclosed in said U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,780 does not have a visual display and has other limitations. There is therefore a need for a new and improved electronic access card.